We Are Twins!
by PrincessxXxSky
Summary: Seijuurou dan Tetsuna adalah sepasang anak kembar yang akrab. Tapi suatu hari, Seijuurou pindah ke sekolah Teiko Junior High School dan tinggal di asrama sekolah itu. Tetsuna yang tak setuju akan kepindahan Seijuurou segera menyusulnya. Bagaimanakah keseharian dan masalah yang akan dihadapi oleh Seijuurou dan Tetsuna?/ Check it out!/ Mind to review?


Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu tengah memandang gedung sekolah Teiko Junior High School. Surai baby blue nya melambai-lambai diudara karena hembusan angin musim semi.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali untuk menghilangkan rasa kegugupannya. Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Setelah ia merasa sudah siap, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam sekolah itu dengan mantap.

"Tunggulah aku Sei-kun… aku akan segera membawamu kembali."

**We Are Twins!**

** .  
.**  
** Fujimaki Tadatoshi is the rightful owner of Kuroko No Basuke  
This story is owned by me  
Rated: T  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
**

**.**  
**Enjoy It!**

**Chapter 1: Murid Pindahan.**

"Boku wa Akashi Tetsuya desu, yoroshiku…" Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue yang diketahui namanya, Akashi Tetsuya.

Semua penghuni di kelas itu memandang murid baru itu dengan pandangan masing-masing. Setelah mereka menatap murid baru itu, mereka mulai membisikkan pendapat mereka tentang kedatangan anak baru di kelas mereka.

"Ne, kalau dilihat-lihat, kok dia mirip dengan Akashi-san, ya?"

"Baka! Jelas-jelas mereka mempunyai nama keluarga yang sama! Pasti mereka saudara kandung yang kembar!"

Pemuda bersurai crimson yang tengah dibicarakan oleh kedua orang dibelakangnya, sedang menahan amarahnya. Terlihat dikepalanya sudah ada perempatan yang berkedut-kedut.

"Mereka memang kembar, tapi dia terlihat lebih manis berbeda dengan Akashi-san yang mengerikan."

"Oi! Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya! Nanti kedengaran sama Akashi-san!"

"Wah, kau benar!"

_Twitch!_

Muncul perempatan dikepala pemuda crimson itu.

_'Aku sudah mendengarnya, baka!' _Batin pemuda bersurai crimson itu yang sudah berhasil mematahkan pensil yang tengah ia genggam.

Pemuda itu ingin sekali melempar gunting tepat dimuka kedua orang itu, tapi ia kurungkan niat jahat dan sadis itu dikarenakan suara sang guru yang menginterupsi rencana jahanamnya.

"Tolong jangan berisik!" Ucap sang guru yang membuat kelas itu menjadi hening.

Guru itu berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokkannya. "Tetsuya-san tak dapat masuk bersamaan dengan kembarannya Seijuurou-san dikarenakan ada urusan keluarga. Tapi, saya harap kalian semua dapat berteman baik dengan Tetsuya-san…"

"Nah, Tetsuya-san kau bisa duduk bersama Seijuurou-san." Ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk bangku kosong yang disebelah pemuda bersurai crimson itu.

Tetsuya menggangguk mengerti dan berjalan mendekati meja pemuda bersurai crimson itu yang diketahui namanya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, Sei-kun." Ucap Tetsuya sambil duduk disebelah Seijuurou.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya saling memandang.

Tetsuya memandang Seijuurou dengan lembut, sementara Seijuurou memandang tajam ke Tetsuya.

Setelah mereka saling memandang dalam diam, Seijuurou segera berdiri sambil menarik tangan Tetsuya. "Cepat ikut aku!" Perintah absolut Seijuurou.

"Eh? Seijuurou-san? Tetsuya-san? Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya guru itu yang bingung.

Seijuurou mendelik tajam ke guru itu yang membuat guru itu mati membeku di tempat. "Kami izin keluar dulu, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

"Hah? Tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan, kok." Ucap Tetsuya dengan polosnya.

"Aku ada." Ucap Seijuurou sambil mendorong Tetsuya keluar dari kelas itu.

Semua penghuni kelas itu hanya bisa bengong saja menatap kedua kembar itu karena tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sei-kun! Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Tetsuya yang masih ditarik (Baca: diseret) oleh Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya dan masih menarik (Baca: menyeret) Tetsuya ke tempat taman sekolah yang sepi.

"Kenapa kau membawaku tempat sepi ini? Ah, jangan-jangan kau sudah mulai mencintaiku dan ingin melakukan 'itu' disini?" Ucap Tetsuya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Disaat itu juga, Seijuurou merasa ingin menceburkan diri saja di kolam ikan dekat sana.

"Jangan salah paham, aku membawamu kesini untuk meminta penjelasanmu. Selain itu, aku sudah bilang, kan? Kalau kita ini saudara kandung dan tidak boleh saling mencintai." Ucap Seijuurou sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas. "Kukira setelah kita lama tak bertemu, kau akan mencintaiku." Ucap Tetsuya sambil menatap Seijuurou sedih.

Kali ini gantian Seijuurou yang menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kita ini saudara kandung dan tak boleh saling mencintai. Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di Kyoto?" Ucap Seijuurou.

"Karena kau dengan egoisnya meninggalkanku dengan cara kabur dari rumah dan pindah sekolah. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganmu untuk mengejarmu." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Kau meninggalkan rumah dan sekolahmu di Kyoto dan pindah ke Tokyo hanya untuk mengejarku? Aku sudah bilang, kan? Jangan mengejarku…" Ucap Seijuurou.

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu, aku tetap akan pindah juga." Ucap Tetsuya yang dibalas oleh helaan nafas Seijuurou.

"… Lalu, ada apa dengan nama barumu dan pakaianmu ini, Tetsuna!?" Ucap Seijuurou sambil menatap tajam perempuan yang sedang menyamar menjadi laki-laki itu.

"Tolong panggil aku disini Tetsuya bukan Tetsuna." Ucap Tetsuna datar.

"Huh! Sampai kapan kau akan memakai seragam laki-laki ini dan memakai wig bodoh ini!?" Ucap Seijuurou sambil menarik wig yang dipakai Tetsuna.

Seijuurou dapat melihat surai baby blue Tetsuna yang panjangnya sekitar selehernya itu terurai dengan indahnya.

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sei-kun!? Nanti ada orang lain yang akan melihat!" Ucap Tetsuna sambil mencoba untuk meraih wignya yang tengah dipegang oleh Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengembalikan wig milik Tetsuna yang langsung disambar oleh pemiliknya dan menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Jadi, bisakah kau menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini dan menyamar menjadi laki-laki?" Tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuna segera memakai wignya. "Eto, begini ceritanya…" Ucap Tetsuna mulai bercerita.

**Flashback: On**

_2 bulan yang lalu, di kediaman Akashi…_

_"Seijuurou, Tetsuna, apakah lusa kalian ingin ikut pergi ke Hawaii bersama dengan ayah? Sekalian mengisi liburan sekolah kalian." Ucap seorang pria dewasa kepada kedua anaknya yang masih kelas 2 SMP itu._

_"Eh? Benarkah kami boleh ikut?" Ucap Tetsuna._

_Akashi Masaomi hanya menggangguk. "Ya, sebenarnya ayah punya urusan pekerjaan disana, tapi kemarin ayah baru saja memenangkan undian yang berhadiah 2 tiket ke Hawaii. Jadi, ayah pikir kalian juga ingin ikut, tapi kalian pikirkan saja dulu, kalau kalian ingin ikut nanti bilang kepada ayah." Ucap Masaomi sambil beranjak dari sana._

_"Aku ingin ikut, tapi Sei-kun apakah kau juga ikut?" Tanya Tetsuna sambil menoleh ke Seijuurou._

_"… Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut." Ucap Seijuurou._

_"Kenapa? Ayolah, kita pergi bersama-sama! Semua akan terasa membosankan kalau tidak ada kamu." Ucap Tetsuna yang berusaha membujuk Seijuurou._

_"Aku ingin ikut, tapi sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan basket, jadi aku tak bisa…" Ucap Seijuurou._

_Tetsuna hanya menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedih seolah-olah ia sedang cemberut. "Kalau begitu aku juga tak ikut!"_

_"Tidak, kau ikut saja. Jika, aku dan timku menang, maka kami akan sangat sibuk, tapi jika timku kalah maka aku akan ikut menyusulmu ke Hawaii." Ucap Seijuurou tersenyum tipis._

_**'Itu pun kalau aku kalah, tapi aku tak akan membiarkannya karena aku ini selalu menang dan aku selalu benar!' **__Batin Seijuurou menambahi lagi._

_Tetsuna kembali menatap Seijuurou. "Baiklah, kalau begitu semoga kau dan tim basketmu cepat kalah dalam pertandingannya, ya?" Ucap Tetsuna sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat Seijuurou sweatdrop._

_._

.

.

_Sesudah sampai di Hawaii…_

_"Lautnya sungguh indah…" Gumam Tetsuna sambil melihat laut dari villa milik keluarga Akashi._

_**'Tapi, kenapa aku merasa tidak senang melainkan sedih? Seperti ada satu hal yang kurang… ah! Benar juga, disini tak ada Sei-kun…' **__Batin Tetsuna mengigit bibirnya sendiri._

_Tetsuna terus menatap hp nya yang berwarna biru muda itu dengan pandangan sedih. Tetsuna terus menunggu pesan kabar dari Seijuurou tetapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tak mengirimkan kabarnya yang membuat Tetsuna khawatir dan sedih._

_Tetsuna menghela nafas. "Apa klubnya segitu menyenangkannya sampai-sampai ia tak memberiku kabar?" Tanya Tetsuna pada dirinya sendiri._

_Tetsuna menatap laut biru didepannya. "Kalau sudah pulang aku akan memarahinya!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah pulang dari Hawaii, di kediaman Akashi…_

_"A-Apa maksudnya ini?" Ucap Tetsuna sambil membulatkan matanya melihat ada surat dari Seijuurou yang ditujukan kepada Tetsuna yang ia temukan di kamar Seijuurou._

_Tetsuna segera membuka surat itu dan melihat ada kertas yang berisi pesan dari Seijuurou._

_**'Tetsuna, maaf aku meninggalkanmu tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu padamu. Aku yakin kau tak akan setuju dengan ini, jika aku pindah ke Tokyo dan bersekolah di Teiko Junior High School dan tinggal di asrama sekolah itu. Jadi, aku tak memberitahumu. Aku akan kembali ke Kyoto pada liburan musim panas nanti dan menjelaskan situasinya padamu. Tolong tunggulah aku sampai hari itu tiba, dan jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk mengejarku. Aku butuh waktu menyendiri. Dari Akashi Seijuurou.' **__Batin Tetsuna membaca tulisan dalam kertas itu._

_Tetsuna segera meremas kertas itu hingga kusut. "Sei-kun…"_

_**'Padahal kita selalu bersama sejak kecil, tapi semenjak kita sudah mulai kelas 1 SMP , kau mulai berubah dan lebih meluangkan waktumu bersama teman-temanmu dibandingkan dengan aku. Semakin lama, kita saling menjauh dan tak pernah mendekat lagi… seperti ada jarak diantara kita…' **__Batin Tetsuna sambil meneteskan air matanya sampai air matanya mengenai kertas yang sudah kusut itu._

_"Tidak! Masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali bersama Sei-kun!" Ucap Tetsuna sambil melap air matanya._

_"Aku akan pindah ke Tokyo dan bersekolah di Teiko Junior High School walaupun Sei-kun melarangku dan ini sangat terdengar egois, tapi aku akan melakukannya karena ia yang terlebih dahulu berbuat egois!" Ucap Tetsuna._

_Setelah Tetsuna mendapat izin dari Masaomi untuk pergi ke, ia bertekad untuk bersekolah disana dan tinggal di asrama sekolah itu. Masaomi sudah pergi ke sekolah itu untuk mengecek sekolah itu sekalian mendaftarkan Tetsuna di sekolah itu, tapi…_

_"Hah!? Kamar asrama perempuan disana sudah penuh?" Ucap Tetsuna kaget._

_"Ya, yang tersisa hanya ada satu kamar dan itu di asrama laki-laki. Satu-satunya cara kau harus berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki, tapi itu pun kau tak boleh sampai ketahuan, karena kalau sampai ketahuan habislah sudah harga diri keluarga ternama Akashi." Ucap Masaomi yang membuat Tetsuna mematung._

_"… Jadi, ayah masih belum mendaftarkanmu, karena setelah mendengar ini, nanti kau tak akan mau bersekolah disana." Lanjut Masaomi sambil menyesap tehnya dengan tenang._

_Tetsuna menundukkan kepalanya sebentar untuk berpikir. Setelah ia berpikir sejenak akhirnya ia mendapat keputusan, ia segera mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat menatap Masaomi._

_Tetsuna menatap Masaomi dengan serius. "… Tidak apa-apa, ayah… keputusanku sudah bulat dan tak akan berubah…" Ucap Tetsuna pelan tapi masih tetap kedengaran oleh Masaomi._

_Masaomi hampir saja tersedak oleh tehnya sendiri yang penyebabnya tidak lain dari Tetsuna, ia segera_ _menatap Tetsuna dengan kaget. Ia tak menyangkah putrinya akan menjawab hal tak terduga seperti itu._

_"Ka-kalau itu satu-satunya cara untuk membawa Sei-kun pulang, aku akan melakukannya! Walaupun aku harus berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki, aku akan melakukan apapun itu dan membawa Sei-kun kembali dan kupastikan jati diriku tak ketahuan oleh orang lain." Ucap Tetsuna yang sudah pening dan frustrasi untuk membawa Seijuurou kembali._

_"Kau yakin, Tetsuna?" Tanya Masaomi memastikan yang dijawab oleh anggukan mantap Tetsuna._

_"Baiklah, ayah akan segera mendaftarkanmu disana."_

**Flashback: Off**

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya…" Ucap Tetsuna yang sudah selesai bercerita.

Seijuurou langsung facepalm. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh, ya? Dan bagaimana bisa ayah mengizinkanmu kesini?" Ucap Seijuurou sambil mendengus kesal.

"Entahlah." Ucap Tetsuna sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"… Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang mengetahuimu kau adalah perempuan?" Tanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba.

"Itu tak mungkin! Aku sudah memakai perlengkapannya dengan sempurna. Bahkan, aku memakai _Breast Binder (1) _agar dadaku terlihat rata. Kau ingin menyentuhnya?" Ucap Tetsuna sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tak ingin menyentuhnya." Tolak Seijuurou dengan cepat.

Hening… sampai Seijuurou memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"… Tetsuna, kau harus segera balik ke Kyoto." Ucap Seijuurou sambil menatap tajam Tetsuna.

"Tidak, sampai kau juga ikut denganku! Kau sangat berharga untukku dan aku tak mau berpisah denganmu!" Ucap Tetsuna sambil membalas tatapan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menghela nafas entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Tetsuna, selama ini aku selalu menyayangimu dan ingin melindungimu karena kita saudara kandung yang kembar, aku juga selalu ingin bersamamu, tapi kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, suatu hari nanti kita pasti akan berpisah. Jadi, kau harus mengerti dan lebih bersikap dewasa." Ucap Seijuurou sambil mengelus pipi Tetsuna.

"Kalau memang begitu…" Ucap Tetsuna memberi jeda.

"… Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja agar selalu bersama?" Lanjut Tetsuna yang membuat Seijuurou tercengang dengan jawaban yang diberikan Tetsuna.

Seijuurou memijat pelipisnya, karena merasa pusing menghadapi kembarannya ini. "Kau ini tak pernah mengerti, ya? Kita ini kan saudara kandung, tak mungkin bisa menikah." Ucap Seijuurou berusaha sabar.

"… Lagipula, kau tidak bisa selamanya berpura-pura menjadi laki-laki, pasti suatu saat nanti kau akan ketahuan, sebaiknya kau menyerah saja…" Lanjut Seijuurou sambil berbalik meninggalkan Tetsuna sendirian.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah… pasti aku akan membawamu kembali lagi, Sei-kun!" Gumam Tetsuna sambil melihat punggung Seijuurou.

Tetsuna segera mengejar Seijuurou yang berjalan menuju kelas. Setelah mereka mendapat izin masuk oleh guru yang mengajar di kelas itu, Tetsuna dan Seijuurou segera duduk di tempat duduk mereka dan mencatat catatan pelajaran mereka.

**Setelah pulang sekolah, di asrama laki-laki, tepatnya di kamarnya Tetsuna…**

Tetsuna tengah merapikan barang-barangnya. Setelah ia merasa barang-barangnya telah tertata dengan rapi, ia melap peluh yang keluar dari wajah cantiknya dan tersenyum tipis melihat hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Gumam Tetsuna.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Tetsuna segera menghampiri pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintunya. Dapat ia lihat didepannya ada Seijuurou bersama seorang pemuda bersurai hijau daun yang memakai kacamata.

"Apa kau sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangmu, Tetsun-eh, Tetsuya?" Ucap Seijuurou yang hampir keceplosan memanggil Tetsuna.

"Sei-kun? Err… ya, eto…" Tetsuna mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda ia sedang bingung akan kehadiran Akashi dan entah orang siapa yang ada sebelahnya itu.

"Aku datang kesini karena mengawatirkanmu." Ucap Seijuurou dengan datar.

"Terima kasih, Sei-kun." Ucap Tetsuna sambil membungkuk dengan sopan.

_'Sei-kun terkadang bersifat dingin dan kejam, walaupun begitu ia dapat menunjukkan sifat baik hatinya.' _Batin Tetsuna sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, laki-laki ini adalah teman sekamarku namanya Midorima Shintarou. Dia berada di kelas 2-B. Dia adalah anggota tim basket yang sama denganku." Ucap Seijuurou memperkenalkan laki-laki yang disebelahnya.

"Salam kenal, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil mengelus-elus boneka Barbie yang ia bawa.

"Err… salam kenal juga Midorima-kun." Ucap Tetsuna sambil sweatdrop melihat Midorima membawa boneka Barbie ditangannya, buat apa coba?

Midorima yang memang peka atau apa, bisa mengerti maksud lirikan bingung Tetsuna kepada boneka Barbie ditangannya itu, ia langsung menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Ini adalah lucky item ku hari ini. Menurut Oha-asa, Cancer mendapat peringkat urutan ketiga pada hari ini, nanodayo." Jelas Midorima dengan detilnya sampai-sampai hal tak penting pun ikut dibahas olehnya.

Tetsuna dibuat sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya oleh Midorima.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah tahu, kan? Setiap kamar di asrama ini harus ada 2 orang yang menempatinya. Jadi, siapa orang yang sekamar denganmu dan dimana dia sekarang?" Ucap Seijuurou.

"Ya, eto… katanya ia sedang pergi. Aku belum melihatnya dan belum memperkenalkan diri padanya, tapi tadi aku dengar dari sensei aku sekamar dengan, umm… Kagami Taiga-kun, kalau tak salah itu namanya." Ucap Tetsuna sambil mengingat nama teman sekamarnya itu.

"Kagami? Ia orang yang terlihat garang dan memilik alis bercabang. Selain itu, ia juga ikut dengan klub basket putra, tapi ia bermain sangat kasar, aku tak begitu menyukainya, nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun sedikit.

"Taiga… anggota tim basket yang sering main one-on-one dengan Daiki. Dia memilik aura yang selalu mengingatkanku dengan harimau buas. Kau harus berhati-hati bersamanya, Tetsuya." Ucap Seijuurou memberi peringatan pada Tetsuna.

Tetsuna hanya diam saja membayangkan sosok Kagami Taiga seperti hasil perkawinan silang antara harimau dengan iblis yang bertumbuh menjadi siluman harimau yang kasar seperti iblis. Tetsuna segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan pemikiran gilanya.

_'Apakah aku bisa menjadi temannya?' _Batin Tetsuna.

**Skip time…**

_'Kagami-kun belum pulang, padahal sudah jam 22.00 malam… katanya jam segini, penghuni asrama atau orang luar sudah tak boleh keluar atau masuk ke asrama laki-laki atau ke asrama putri.' _Batin Tetsuna sambil melihat jam dinding di kamarnya itu.

_'Apa ia minta izin untuk berpergian atau sesuatu?' _Batin Tetsuna sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajarnya.

_Zreekk!_

Tetsuna mendengar suara jendela kamarnya yang bergeser langsung menoleh ke jendela dengan keadaan was-was dan ia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya yang mempunyai surai merah dengan gradasi hitam yang sedang melompat kedalam kamarnya dengan elitnya, seperti pencuri yang sudah profesional.

"Ah." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil menoleh ke Tetsuna.

Laki-laki itu sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Tetsuna, tapi ia segera merubah tampang kagetnya menjadi datar.

Tetsuna sudah siap-siap untuk berteriak meminta tolong jika ada perampok atau pencuri pakaian dalam menyelinap masuk dari jendela kamarnya itu dengan menggunakan megaphone yang entah darimana ia dapat, tapi ia segera kurungkan niatnya melihat laki-laki itu menggunakan seragam Teiko Junior High School.

"A-ano, apakah kau Kagami Taiga?" Tanya Tetsuna memastikan.

"… Ya, kau pasti kaget dengan kedatanganku ini. Aku lupa kalau hari ini, aku sekamar dengan seseorang." Ucap laki-laki yang bernama, Kagami Taiga.

"Um, aku Akashi Tetsuya, aku baru saja pindahan ke sekolah ini. Aku berada di kelas 2-A." Ucap Tetsuna memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh." Respon Kagami cuek.

_'Dia sepertinya tipe orang yang cuek. Kalau begini, identitasku tak akan terbongkar dengan mudah olehnya.' _Batin Tetsuna sambil memperhatikan Kagami.

Tiba-tiba Tetsuna membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna dan wajahnya memerah. Karena ia melihat pandangan yang patut tak boleh dilihat oleh seorang perempuan sepertinya. Ia melihat Kagami melepas pakaiannya untuk mandi…

.

.

.

WHAT THE HELL!?

.

.

.

Tetsuna makin membulatkan matanya saat Kagami mulai melepas boxernya, sebelum pikirannya dan matanya ternodai lebih jauh, Tetsuna segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke novel yang tengah ia baca itu.

'_A-aku melihat tubuh laki-laki lain selain Sei-kun… apakah aku harus mengalami ini terus? Kami-sama tolong akuuu!' _Jerit batin Tetsuna yang mulai kacau.

Kagami hanya menatap bingung kearah Tetsuna. Setelah itu, ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya dengan cuek. Ia segera mengambil handuk miliknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang sudah berada didalam kamar mereka.

Tetsuna langsung menghela nafas lega. Ia segera membereskan buku pelajarannya untuk jadwal pelajaran besok. Ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang sebelah kanan (Note: Disini kasurnya ada 2 dan bersebelahan, tapi terpisah oleh meja yang ada lampu tidurnya).

_'Kupikir, aku harus tidur sambil memakai wignya, semoga saja wignya gak lepas sewaktu aku tertidur…' _Batin Tetsuna sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ia pun mulai terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpinya.

**Esok harinya, di kantin sekolah…**

Sekarang adalah waktu yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua murid Teiko Junior High School, yaitu jam istirahat.

Terlihat diantara lautan manusia ada seorang pemuda- ralat, maksudnya seorang gadis yang yang sedang menyamar menjadi laki-laki, yang kita ketahui namanya Akashi Tetsuna. Gadis yang memiliki tekad kuat untuk membawa kembarannya kembali sampai-sampai harus berdandan menjadi laki-laki, kini ia sedang mencari tempat duduk, tapi sayang, ia melihat semua tempat duduk sudah didudukki oleh orang lain.

Selain masalah tempat duduk, gadis itu tengah kesulitan mencari jalan keluar dari lautan manusia itu. Bahkan, nafasnya sudah terengah-rengah seperti orang yang sudah ada di ambang kematian, karena ia daritadi terhimpit oleh badan orang lain dan lebih parahnya lagi ia terdorong oleh entah siapa pelakunya hingga ia hampir terjatuh dan wignya terlepas.

Tetsuna segera merapatkan wignya kembali, lalu ia segera celingak-celinguk mencari tahu apakah ada orang yang melihat kalau ia sedang memakai wig. Ia segera menghela nafas lega, karena melihat tak ada tatapan curiga dari orang lain. Orang-orang itu masih sibuk mementingkan jatah makan siang mereka, sehingga tak ada yang menyadari ditengah-tengah mereka ada seorang gadis sedang crossdress menjadi laki-laki.

_'Huff… orang-orang disini sangat brutal sekali, sih! Haaahh… untung wignya masih terpasang. Bahaya sekali jika ada orang yang melihatnya. Aku harus lebih hati-hati.' _Batin Tetsuna yang tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dan menariknya keluar dari lautan manusia itu.

"Tetsun-eh, Tetsuya! Ternyata kau ada disini. Duduklah bersamaku." Ucap Seijuurou menyuruhnya- ralat, maksudnya memerintah dengan absolutnya untuk duduk bersamanya.

Tetsuna hanya menggangguk. Ia duduk disamping kanan Seijuurou. Tetsuna dapat melihat selain dirinya dan Akashi yang duduk disana. Ada Midorima yang sedang makan dengan tenang dan sedang memegang panci (?), laki-laki blonde yang sangat cerewet, laki-laki navy blue yang kulitnya dakian, laki-laki violet yang badannya raksasa seperti titan jadi-jadian, perempuan pink yang sedang mengoceh pada laki-laki navy blue tadi, dan terakhir ada Kagami yang sedang makan dengan rakusnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu di asrama itu?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Eto, aku sedikit belum terbiasa." Ucap Tetsuna menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal itu.

"Apa saat kau tertidur wigmu tak terlepas?" Bisik Seijuurou.

Tetsuna terdiam sebentar. "Sepertinya tidak."

"Lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Taiga?" Bisik Seijuurou sambil melirik ke Kagami.

"Tidak begitu bagus. Karena itu, cepatlah pulang bersamaku." Bisik Tetsuna yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan maut seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetsuna tak peduli ataupun takut dengan tatapan maut Seijuurou, karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Hei, lihat itu! Bukankah ia kembarannya ketua OSIS itu!"

"Aku tak percaya kapten tim basket putra itu mempunyai kembaran."

"Wah! Mereka terlihat manis."

"Apakah mereka incest dan yaoi?"

Tetsuna dan Seijuurou sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain, orang-orang mulai mengomentari Tetsuna dan Seijuurou dari kometar yang normal sampai ada yang absurd. Seijuurou hanya cuek saja menjadi perhatian orang lain, sementara Tetsuna sedang sibuk mencerna perkataaan orang-orang itu.

_'Incest? Yaoi? Aku tak setuju tentang yaoi itu… tapi aku setuju tentang incest itu!' _Batin Tetsuna gaje.

_'… Eh? Matte! Mereka bilang ketua OSIS? Kapten tim basket putra? Jangan-jangan Sei-kun sudah menjabati itu semua!? Bukankah ia baru masuk?' _Batin Tetsuna sambil melirik ke Seijuurou yang sedang makan dengan tenang.

Tetsuna menghela nafas. _'Seperti biasa Sei-kun sangat hebat. Bahkan, kehebatannya terlihat menjadi mengerikan.' _Batin Tetsuna bergidik ngeri sendiri.

"Ne, siapa namamu dan kau di kelas mana?" Tanya laki-laki navy blue itu kepada Tetsuna.

"Eh? Boku wa Akashi Tetsuya desu. Aku sekelas dengan Sei-kun." Ucap Tetsuna.

"Souka. Ore wa Aomine Daiki desu. Aku ada di kelas 2-B, sekelas dengan Midorima." Ucap laki-laki navy blue itu sambil menunjuk Midorima dengan ibu jarinya.

"ORE WA KISE RYOUTA DESU! AKU ADA DI KELAS 2-C, TSU!" Teriak laki-laki blonde itu dengan semangat.

"Lalu, hobiku bermain basket, keahlianku karaoke... eh, itu tadi terbalik, hehe... aku bekerja sebagai model! Lihat ini! Aku ada dimajalah in- ADUH! AHOMINE-CHI KENAPA KAU MENENDANGKU, TSU!?" Ucap Kise memperkenalkan diri sampai ia diinterupsi oleh makhluk gangguro disebelahnya.

"Kau sangat berisik Kise! Aku gak bisa makan dengan tenang tahu!" Ucap Aomine marah.

Dimulailah pertarungan tendang-tendangan dan jambak-jambakan rambut antara Kise dan Aomine yang sungguh gak elit, yang menimbulkan keributan dalam kantin tersebut. Orang-orang disana langsung duduk dengan manisnya menonton pertunjukkan gratis itu sambil memakan makanan mereka.

Tetsuna hanya sweatdrop melihat pertunjukkan gratis itu, ia segera melihat kembarannya untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban atas petunjukkan dadakan yang gak jelas itu. Betapa kagetnya Tetsuna waktu melihat kembarannya dan teman-teman (Baca: budak-budak) kembarannya itu masih bisa tenang-tenang saja dan cuek.

"Sei-kun! Apa kau tak menghentikan Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun?" Bisik Tetsuna.

"Mereka memang selalu begitu, biarkan saja mereka melakukan sesuka hati mereka." Ucap Seijuurou tenang.

Tetsuna hanya ber hah ria sambil menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan bingung.

"Mereka selalu seperti itu. Kau pasti belum terbiasa dengan suasana keributan ini, kan?" Ucap gadis merah muda itu.

"Um, ya... eto..." Ucap Tetsuna.

"Ah, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Atashi wa Momoi Satsuki desu! Aku sekelas dengan Dai-eh, Aomine-kun." Ucap perempuan pink itu dengan nada ceria.

"Ore wa Murasakibara Atsushi desu. Aku sekelas dengan Kise-chin." Ucap laki-laki violet itu dengan nada malas.

Tetsuna menggangguk dengan singkat. "Yoroshiku, minna-san."

"Ne, ne, Akashi-chi! Kau akan ikut klub apa, tsu?" Tanya Kise yang entah sejak kapan sudah selesai bertarungnya dengan Aomine.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan? Aku ikut klub basket." Jawab Seijuurou yang salah paham mengira Kise bertanya padanya.

Kise mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Bukan yang aku maksud adalah Akashi-chi kau! Yang kumaksud adalah Akashi Tetsuya, tsu!" Ucap Kise sambil menunjuk Tetsuna.

Seijuurou mengendikkan bahunya. "Kalau begitu, panggil kami dengan panggilan lain agar kami tak salah paham."

Kise menggangguk setuju. "Jaa… aku panggil Akashi Tetsuna dengan panggilan Tetsuya-chi saja, tsu! Jadi, Tetsuya-chi, kau akan ikut klub apa, tsu?" Tanya Kise sambil tersenyum dengan akrabnya seolah-olah sudah mengganggap Tetsuna sahabatnya.

"Um, mungkin klub basket? Seperti Sei-kun." Ucap Tetsuna sambil memasang pose mikir.

"Wah! Berarti kita satu klub dengan semua yang disini." Ucap Aomine semangat.

"Heh, menarik juga… aku jadi ingin melihat kau bermain basket." Ucap Kagami sambil memamerkan smirk andalannya.

"Eto, apa kalian juga ikut klub basket?" Tanya Tetsuna dan dijawab oleh anggukan yang lain.

"Apa kau punya kemampuan basket yang sama dengan Akashi, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Eh? Tidak juga… Sei-kun jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan aku." Ucap Tetsuna.

"Tidak apa! Walaupun, kau tidak seperti Akashi. Kita masih bisa latihan bersama-sama!" Ucap Aomine sambil memamerkan giginya yang kinclong.

Tetsuna hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

**Saat pulang sekolah…**

"Kau yakin ingin ikut dengan klub basket?" Tanya Seijuurou sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tetsuna menggangguk. "Iya, karena itu aku sudah mengisi formulir ini." Ucap Tetsuna sambil memberi kertas formulir klub basketnya pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menerima kertas formulir basket milik Tetsuna. "Baiklah, aku terima. Nanti, aku akan memberikan ini pada pelatih."

"… Nah, sekarang aku akan menunjukkanmu gedung olah-." Ucap Seijuurou yang langsung dipotong oleh Tetsuna.

"Sei-kun… kau masih belum memberitahuku apa alasanmu pindah kesini. Karena itu, beritahu aku dan jangan berbohong."

Seijuurou terdiam sebentar dan menghela nafas. "Kalau aku beritahu alasannya, kau tak akan suka untuk mendengarnya."

"Katakan saja."

Seijuurou menghela nafas dengan berat. "… Sebenarnya aku… menyukai seseorang di sekolah ini."

Tetsuna membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Eh? Ka-kau serius menyukai seseorang disini?"

Seijuurou menggangguk dengan singkat. "Aku serius menyukainya… karena itu jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Tetsuna mengigit bibirnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat seolah-olah ia sedang menahan amarahnya. "Siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Tak akan kuberitahu. Aku harus pergi dulu, jaa." Ucap Seijuurou sambil berjalan menjauhi Tetsuna sambil menundukkan wajahnya sehingga poninya yang panjang menutupi matanya.

Tetsuna hanya terdiam sambil menatap tajam kearah Seijuurou dari belakangnya.

_'Aku akan mencari tahu siapa orang yang kau sukai itu Sei-kun… tak akan kubiarkan kau mencintainya, akan kupastikan aku bisa merebut hatimu!' _Batin Tetsuna penuh tekad yang membara.

** TBC**

_Breast Binder (1): Hampir mirip dengan korset, tapi memiliki bahan yang halus. Biasanya sering digunakan oleh orang tomboy agar dadanya rata._

* * *

**Author's Note: Halo! Ketemu lagi dengan author gak elit ini bersama cerita gaje nya! Apakah kalian menyukai cerita ini atau tidak? Maaf, jika ada banyak kesalahan. Yosh! Tak usah banyak bacot lagi, langsung akhir kata saja…**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
